


It Better Be What You Want by Helens78 & Isabeau [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Crossover, Doppelganger, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rough Sex, Telepathic Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Charles has found a new mutant, one that bears a striking physical resemblance to him; Erik can't help but get involved.





	It Better Be What You Want by Helens78 & Isabeau [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Better Be What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220185) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78), [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau). 



**Title** : It Better Be What You Want  
 **Author** : Helens78 & Isabeau  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Xmen First Class  
 **Character** : Erik/Charles/Wesley  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : Charles has found a new mutant, one that bears a striking physical resemblance to him; Erik can't help but get involved.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/220185)  
**Length** 0:39:52, 43:17 w/music  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/It%20Better%20Be%20What%20You%20Want%20by%20Helens78%20%26%20Isabeau.mp3), [ here w/music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/It%20Better%20Be%20What%20You%20Want%20by%20Helens78%20%26%20Isabeau%20%28music%29.mp3)

Readers Note the song is Break Teen Spirit in Four Minutes (Madonna, Nirvana, Britney Spears mashup) which is from the Wanted Fanvid "Break Teen Spirit in Four Minutes" by the wonderful Dragonchic, which can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_nyiQVHhEE) or at their LJ [here](http://bananainpyjamas.livejournal.com/118895.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
